Trust & True
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Steve is attacked and suffers a head injury in Wakanda. And loses over two years of memories. He asks for Tony but nobody would tell him where his boyfriend is. So Steve makes an escape to New York to find answers. Tony is the one that Steve trusts. Will Tony tell him the truth? Will Tony learn to trust Steve again? Will Tony and Steve be Together again?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Steve is attacked and suffers a head injury in Wakanda. And loses over two years of memories. He asks for Tony but nobody would tell him where his boyfriend is. So Steve makes an escape to New York to find answers. Tony is the one that Steve trusts. Will Tony tell him the truth? Will Tony learn to trust Steve again? Will Tony and Steve be Together again?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

It had been months since the Civil War and the Rogues had been staying in Wakanda. The Rogues included Rhodey who had been angry at Tony and Natasha had joined them too. So Tony had lost nearly everyone.  
Steve felt guilty about leaving Tony with no one. Steve missed Tony as they had been dating when the Civil War happened. He felt pain for causing Tony pain.

He had been spending days outside watching either the sunrise or the sunset. Wakanda was beautiful but it held sadness to Steve.

He was making his way from his usual spot when he felt someone begin him but before he could do anything something hard hit him on the back of the head the last thought he had was of Tony and wondering if he was going to see him again…

* * *

Steve groans he felt he had been run over by a truck. His head was killing him.

"Steve?" a unfamiliar voice asks

Steve's eyes snap open to see a black skinned man looking at him worriedly. There were other people there too but he only knew Natasha, Clint and Rhodey. He didn't recognise where he was and he was confused as to where Tony was.

"Who are you?" Steve asks, "Where am I? Where is Tony?"

All the people in the room look at each other and Steve could see the worry in their eyes. And the darkening of their eyes when he says Tony's name.

"Steve what is the last thing you remember?" Natasha asks

"Being at the Avengers Tower. With Tony", Steve replies

"Do you know me?" the black-skinned man asks

"No. Should I?" Steve asks

"I will go and get Shuri and T'Challa", Clint says quickly walking out

"What happened? Where is Tony? Is he ok?" Steve asks frantically

"You don't need to worry about that Steve. You will be fine", Natasha says softly

"Where is Tony?" Steve asks again

"Stark is…busy", the girl says her eyes dark

Steve immediately didn't trust her. If her look was that dark with Tony's name it wasn't a good sign. Including the fact she didn't say Tony's first name.

Two people enter then with Clint. And neither of them where Tony.  
"Do you know who we are?" the girl asks

"No. Should I?" Steve asks

"I am King T'Challa and this is my sister Princess Shuri", T'Challa says

"King of where?" Steve asks

"Wakanda", T'Challa replies

"Why am I here? Where is Tony?" Steve asks

"What is the date?" Shuri asks checking him over

"February 7th 2014", Steve replies

Everyone looks at each other. And it was beginning to annoy Steve. All he wanted to know is where Tony was. Something wasn't right and he needed to find out what.

"Captain it is June 16th 2017", T'Challa replies

Steve was shocked how could he be missing 3 years?

"Who are you all and where is Tony?" Steve asks

"I am Sam Wilson we meet in 2014", Sam says, "I am the Falcon"

"I am Wanda Maximoff. I am Scarlet Witch", Wanda says  
"I am Scott Lang we just meet a few months ago. I am Ant-Man", Scott says

Steve is frustrated they wouldn't tell him anything about Tony. He didn't trust these people even Romanoff and Barton. He NEEDED to speak to Tony.  
"Can I speak to Tony? Can I see Tony?" Steve asks

"I am sorry that is not possible. You should rest Captain. We will see if your memory comes back", Shuri says gently

Steve was really worried and he wondered if something could have happened to Tony. So he would have to wait and then go and find him…

* * *

_Days Later…_

* * *

Steve had been finally left alone and he decided to go and fine Tony because no one had been telling him anything even Tony's best friend Rhodey hadn't been talking about Tony. So Steve had decided to go and find Tony. He had found out he was not meant to be seen.

His so called 'team mates' haven't told him why. But he needed to stay hidden. He had snuck out of the palace and managed to sneak into one of their jets out of Wakanda to another African Country then onto another cargo plane.

He landed in New York and silently made his way through the darken streets towards Avengers Tower. He was nervous about what he would find. Because of how the others hadn't been talking about Tony.

He wondered if Tony was alright and if his hearing problem had been causing him trouble. As Tony had confided with him he was deaf and had worked around it his whole life. He wondered if Tony told their team but figured he didn't. As he knew Tony had been scared of them finding out and treating him different.

He got to the Tower and went in the back entrance. And he couldn't get in and he didn't know why. He curled up next to the door. He didn't know what to do. He just needed Tony.

* * *

_Inside…_

* * *

Tony was working on his holograms to work on his teams weapons for when he finally got them back. He didn't have his hearing aid on because it was annoying him.  
"Boss Captain Rogers is at the back entrance", FRIDAY says through his hearing aid

Tony was confused why was he here.  
"What is he doing?" Tony asks out load

"He is curled up at the door. His vitals say he is upset", FRIDAY says through the hearing aid

Tony frowns but moves to go outside. He moves to the back entrance. And put in the code to open it. He sees Steve curled up outside looking miserable. Steve jumps at hearing Tony. He looks at Tony with hope that confuses Tony. Why was Steve here? Why would he risk getting caught?

"What are you doing here?" Tony asks his voice different pitch as he couldn't hear it

'_I don't know what is going on. Please help me'_, Steve signs to Tony  
Tony frowns at Steve's signing. He didn't know what had happened to Steve. But something was wrong he knew that by looking at Steve. He was upset and nervous. He also looked confused and warily.

'_Tony what is going on? I don't know what is going on',_ Steve signs looking upset

"FRIDAY hearing aid on", Tony says softly

Suddenly all the noise from outside bombards him and he winces.  
"Rogers what happened?" Tony asks

Steve frowns, "Why do you call me Rogers?"

"What happened? You know why", Tony says

"I don't. THEY say I bumped my head and lost my memory. I don't believe them. Please Tony help me", Steve begs

Tony was shocked that Steve lost his memory.  
"What year do you think it is?" Tony asks

"The last date I remember 7th of February 2014", Steve replies

Tony realised what the implications of that meant. He didn't know out is new friends, he didn't know about Ultron, he didn't know about the Accords or the fight. He especially didn't know about Bucky and what happened in Siberia. And of course his betrayal.

Tony knew he could be petty and turn Steve away but he couldn't with those sad blue eyes looking at him. Tony wouldn't betray Steve. So he needed to help him.

"Tony you're the only one I can trust. I don't trust any of the others", Steve tells him

"Come in. You can't be out here", Tony says softly

"Why? What happened?" Steve asks getting up  
"I will explain. But lets get inside", Tony says nodding his head at the door

Steve nods and goes inside and Tony follows knowing this was going to be a long conversation. And it would be emotional. Tony was not going to betray Steve's trust and that meant telling Steve what has happened in the last 3 years. The truth would be painful. But Tony would do it even if it hurt to have Steve going away from him again because of everything.

But he owed Steve the truth. Even if it hurt…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
